FateKaleid lollipop situation
by Cystical
Summary: Two girls in school who forgotten about all their time a magical girl. Who finds a candy shop with 2 lollipops flavored Sapphire and Ruby. Illya tried it out only to see more... [(Yeah. I hope for you to enjoy one of my first.)]


_**So this is my first story ever. About Fate/kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Yeah. Yeah I like that. Alright lets get on with the story.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Illya..." The name sounded over and over with pause ever second

"Illya...!" It kept on repeating getting slightly louder every moment.

"Illya...!" I listened to my own name being echoed. "Illya! Wake up already!" I realized. Someone is calling me.

"Eh!? What time is it!?" I searched frantically for my school uniform when I realized someone in the corner holding my uniform tightly to her in her arms.

"Here's your uniform Illya." I stared at her realizing that she was Miyu.

"Mi...yu?" I questioned her being in my room and most likely waking me up after what happened last time.

"Hurry. Get dressed or we will be late even with Ruby and Sapphire helping us." She gives me the uniform and heads on downstairs.

I hurried to get ready. "Ruby! Lets go!" I shouted Ruby then went downstairs to get my breakfast and run with piece of bread in my mouth like in that anime I saw.

"Illya!" Miyu open the door as I reached my door. " Hol...om!" I tried speaking with bread in my mouth.

We rush out and start running. "Miyu... I feel like I forgot something." as I said when ran.

"Mhm... I feel like I'm forgetting something too." She agreed with me until I realized what it was.

"Where's Ruby and Sapphire!?" I asked loudly towards Miyu.

"Sapphire said that she had to do something before.." She said it in an questionable tone.

"...? Miyu who are we talking about...?" I asked.

"I...I don't know..." She agreed.

We were nearly late then everything happened like yesterday. Miyu holding tightly to me. Everyone getting the wrong idea. Friends crying themselves as Miyu rejected them again. What made us friends anyway?

School ended, Miyu dragged me off somewhere instead of going with the others.

"Mi...Miyu! Hold on!" I struggled trying to stop, so I can stand straight. "Miyu!" I did it!

"What is it?" She asked

"Where are going?" I asked her.

_**So this is my first story ever. About Fate/kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Yeah. Yeah I like that. Alright lets get on with the story.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Illya..." The name sounded over and over with pause ever second

"Illya...!" It kept on repeating getting slightly louder every moment.

"Illya...!" I listened to my own name being echoed. "Illya! Wake up already!" I realized. Someone is calling me.

"Eh!? What time is it!?" I searched frantically for my school uniform when I realized someone in the corner holding my uniform tightly to her in her arms.

"Here's your uniform Illya." I stared at her realizing that she was Miyu.

"Mi...yu?" I questioned her being in my room and most likely waking me up after what happened last time.

"Hurry. Get dressed or we will be late even with Ruby and Sapphire helping us." She gives me the uniform and heads on downstairs.

I hurried to get ready. "Ruby! Lets go!" I shouted Ruby then went downstairs to get my breakfast and run with piece of bread in my mouth like in that anime I saw.

"Illya!" Miyu open the door as I reached my door. " Hol...om!" I tried speaking with bread in my mouth.

We rush out and start running. "Miyu... I feel like I forgot something." as I said when ran.

"Mhm... I feel like I'm forgetting something too." She agreed with me until I realized what it was.

"Where's Ruby and Sapphire!?" I asked loudly towards Miyu.

"Sapphire said that she had to do something before.." She said it in an questionable tone.

"...? Miyu who are we talking about...?" I asked.

"I...I don't know..." She agreed.

We were nearly late then everything happened like yesterday. Miyu holding tightly to me. Everyone getting the wrong idea. Friends crying themselves as Miyu rejected them again. What made us friends anyway?

School ended, Miyu dragged me off somewhere instead of going with the others.

"Mi...Miyu! Hold on!" I struggled trying to stop, so I can stand straight. "Miyu!" I did it!

"What is it?" She asked

"Where are going?" I asked her.

She pointed. I looked, and she said we're here.

"A...Candy shop? Was this here yesterday?" I asked

"Mhm. I don't know when it got here, but I we were running." She exclaimed

I didn't want to disappoint her, so I got in with Miyu behind me. I realized how cute everything is! I made so many childish sounds like "Ooooo" or "Ahhhh"

We looked around the shop with all the delicious sweets around us until Miyu and I noticed two lollipops. They were regular, but the shape of them was different than the rest. It was a golden star inside a blue circle with tinted blue butterfly wings the other was the same, but it was red and had wings. I liked the blue one. Convenient too, Miyu likes the red one.

"Miyu! Lets get these! I take the blue! You take the red!" I smiled

"Mhm." she agreed and picked up the red lollipop. I picked up the blue lollipop

That day me and Miyu tried it out though we didn't know what happened after. Everything was black.

* * *

_**Well. I hope you enjoyed. It was at the least to me moderate out of this whole time, but Hey we had that the first time. Right...? Oh well to be continued! [(Always wanted to type that!)]**_

She pointed. I looked, and she said we're here.

"A...Candy shop? Was this here yesterday?" I asked

"Mhm. I don't know when it got here, but I we were running." She exclaimed

I didn't want to disappoint her, so I got in with Miyu behind me. I realized how cute everything is! I made so many childish sounds like "Ooooo" or "Ahhhh"

We looked around the shop with all the delicious sweets around us until Miyu and I noticed two lollipops. They were regular, but the shape of them was different than the rest. It was a golden star inside a blue circle with tinted blue butterfly wings the other was the same, but it was red and had wings. I liked the blue one. Convenient too, Miyu likes the red one.

"Miyu! Lets get these! I take the blue! You take the red!" I smiled

"Mhm." she agreed and picked up the red lollipop. I picked up the blue lollipop

That day me and Miyu tried it out though we didn't know what happened after. Everything was black.

* * *

_**Well. I hope you enjoyed. It was at the least to me moderate out of this whole time, but Hey we had that the first time. Right...? Oh well to be continued! [(Always wanted to type that!)]**_


End file.
